In hydrocarbon exploration operations, well boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to a drillstring, and may be bored vertically or bored in selected directions via geosteering operations. Various downhole devices located in a bottomhole assembly (BHA) or other locations along the drillstring measure operating parameters, formation characteristics, and include sensors for determining the presence of hydrocarbons.
Temperature of the formation surrounding a borehole can have a significant impact on certain formation evaluation measurements, such as Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) measurements. The ability to accurately and timely measure the temperature of the formation would allow for modification of measurement parameters to increase the accuracy of certain formation evaluation measurements.